


Anyway The Wind Blows/Come Home With Me

by Spoonck (RebeccaMeyers12)



Series: Snufmin Hadestown AU [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: First Meetings, Hadestown Influenced, M/M, Moomintroll falls in love at first sight, borders into AU territory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaMeyers12/pseuds/Spoonck
Summary: Snufkin finds a strange, new, beautiful valley he's never been before. Moomintroll falls in love at first sight.Based on the Hadestown songs of the same names. You don't need to listen to them to understand this, but I would highly recommend it.Sort of an AU, but not entirely.





	Anyway The Wind Blows/Come Home With Me

Snufkin’s legs ached from the strain of the days walk, and in anticipation of the long walk ahead of him. It seemed he had been walking forever, being lucky enough now and then to hitch a ride in a hay cart, or a passing carriage now and again. To say nothing of the few inns that he had ever stayed at. He rarely stopped for rest, being unable to afford it. Some days it seemed he had been walking forever. Never really stopping, never really resting, just one long, continuous path.

And it seemed that no matter where he went, he could never escape the wintertime. All he wanted was a warm summers day, a golden field to lie in, maybe a place where it wasn’t always so cold, so bitter, where the wind didn’t follow him, howling in his ears all the while.

As Snufkin walked, he came to the crest of a valley, gazing below. It was wide, sprawling, as many valleys are, but what marked this place different than any others he’d been to was the amount of green. Lush, overflowing with flowers and trees and many rivers, Snufkin knew this valley overflowed with life.

And life was something Snufkin could tolerate. Far more than a cold winters day, more than the wind, more than the ache in his legs. He was certain it wouldn't last, but all the same-

Better enjoy it while it was here, right in front of him.

A great deal more cheerful than before, Snufkin made his way down into the valley, a song brewing in his heart. He felt lighter, freer than he had in ages, and his new song would reflect that. It would keep his heart warm for a little while, even after winters frost inevitably came to drive the joy from his weary bones. Snufkin kept walking, marveling at the sights of this strange new place.

The forest here were nothing like the ones he’d been through before. They had sheltered starving animals that rooted through your bag if you weren’t watching, (He learned quickly to keep his bag fastened to him at all times.) thick fields of snow and ice, skeletal black trees that bore no fruit, and a pale, clear moon that gazed upon him like a great, angry face. But these trees were overflowing with sweet-scented fruits, lushly decorated with leaves like a green bride. The skies here were blue and clear and open, and the grass was plush and soft. The air all around him smelled wet of honey. Snufkin inhaled deeply, and grinned dizzily, enjoying the light and color and life and beauty of this strange place. The grin faded slightly when he thought of how the place would look once frost hit it hard, but he resigned himself to take his happiness where he could. Snufkin moved onward, reaching for his harmonica. It was about time to play something. Just nearly. Snufkin nearly shook with excitement, imagining how the new song would sound, in comparison to the old one. The older songs had all been so dull and lifeless… But that had only been a product of his circumstances. This tune would spring to life so joyfully, as a reflection of this wonderful valley.

He raised the harmonica to his lips as he walked, and began to play.

The tune was soft, sweet, sonorous- and it sang of new hope and new life, and rest, and sweet fruit juice and fresh bread, and dandelion fields, and beehives that dripped their honey down the sides of trees, and so much joy and splendor and awe. Snufkin felt like he could dance with joy. Had he truly finally found a place to settle down, at last? It seemed to him that nothing could destroy this paradise. It seemed like it would continue being springtime forever, here.

As Snufkin played, he became acutely aware of someone watching him from behind. This was not uncommon to him. Often he attracted the attention of passerby and other folk when he played. He didn’t care if they watched- he just liked to be left alone. However, this person didn't seem to feel the same. He heard the rustle of undergrowth as the person walked nearer to him. Slowly, they walked beside him, sitting down. And what an odd fellow he was! (Quite handsome, Snufkin thought to himself, though he would never say it out loud… Or admit he thought it in the first place.) Tall and fluffy, and white all over, with a great round snout and a long, slender tail. His eyes were so blue they gleamed, and he watched Snufkin with unrestrained adoration. Snufkin’s song soon came to a close, and he set down his harmonica, reaching for his pipe, frowning as he discovered his matches gone.

“Have you got a match?” He said, and as he did, the strange fellow spoke at the same time.

“Come home with me,” He said, and a blush rose over the creatures face, tinting him pale pink. Snufkin set down his pipe.

“What?” They said at the same time.

“Oh, I-” Snufkin said, as the creature said, “I was just- I mean to say-”

“Go on,” Snufkin said cautiously.

“Um… Will you- I mean, come home with me!” The creature said, twiddling his thumbs nervously, before attempting to adopt an aura of confidence. Snufkin stared.

“And… just who are you?” He asked.

“I’m… well, I’m Moomintroll. And, I just heard your music, and um, it was- well, it was lovely. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever heard. And you, well, you’re um- I mean, that is to say- Will you, would you, won’t you um um um consider coming home with me?” He said, words coming in rapid succession like a train engine spurting steam. Snufkin gaped.

“Come home with you and do _what_?” He said, a slight blush glowing on his skin. Moomintroll blushed deeper still.

“Oh, I didn’t- I didn’t mean- I’m so sorry! How rude I’ve been. I just… I… I think you seem really… um… special, and I’d like to invite you to come with me… for lunch! Yes. My family has lots of food, and- and- you look like you could use some?” Moomintroll seemed terribly nervous, losing completely the bravado he had been filled with before.

“Have you got matches at your house?” Snufkin asked, considering it. Moomintroll looked confused, before coming to a realization.

“Oh, that’s what you- yes, yes, oodles of matches. Hundreds! Come home with me, will you? We’ll talk all the way.” Finally coming to a decision, Snufkin put his pipe and harmonica back into his bag and stood resolutely.

“Alright,” He said, smiling at Moomintroll, who flushed and looked away. “Take me home with you, Moomintroll. And, so you know, I’m Snufkin.” And he offered his hand to Moomintroll to shake it. To his amazement, Moomintroll took it, and kissed it! Snufkin was astounded, but did his best to appear unfazed. The pair set off, as Snufkin linked his arm into Moomintroll’s, who stiffened, and then began a proud march homeward, feeling awfully brave in the presence of such a lovely stranger.

-X-X-X-

Moomintroll knew it was terribly rude to stare and gawk at people, but as he sat across the table from Snufkin, he couldn't help but gaze at him unerringly, wanting to memorize each and every movement he made, the way he twisted the fork in his paws, the afternoon light reflected in his warm brown eyes. Moomintroll sighed dreamily, unaware until Little My snickered and pinched him. Moomintroll jumped, casting a glare at her.

“So, Snufkin, is it? What is it you do, precisely?” Moominpappa asked. That was just like him to look for story material, Moomintroll thought.

“I travel.” He said. “I’ve always travelled.” Moominpappa nodded, new story ideas springing to life in his mind.

“No job to speak of?” Moominmamma piped up.

“No. I play music for a little money, sometimes. But only when I really need to.” Moominmamma nodded, smiling. Little My gave Snufkin a once-over.

“You’re sort of funny.” She decided. Moomintroll glared fiercely at her. She smirked.

“How so?” Snufkin said, smirking back. Her grin grew wider.

“Odd scruffy clothes, no job, just a wandering vagabond… Don’t you ever want to settle down?” Snufkin’s smile faded.

“Always.” He said quietly. Moomintroll felt a pang of concern hit his heart at the sadness in Snufkin’s tone. He leaned forward.

“Why don’t you settle down anywhere, then?” He asked.

“It’s always too cold. The moment I find a decent place to stay, the wind follows me. It gets cold. Colder than the Groke squeezing your heart. Food gets harder to find, and I get hungry. It’s easier this way, to keep moving and rest where you can. Get yourself bed to fall into if you can find it.”

“But Snufkin!” Moomintroll said. “Couldn't you try hibernating?” He asked. What if Snufkin would hibernate with him? Moomintroll blushed at the thought. Just the two of them, snuggled close for a long winters nap… Waking up warm and sweet together in the new season… Getting married in the springtime… Moomintroll quickly derailed that train of thought. Snufkin shook his head.

“I have no home to go to. Besides… My kind doesn’t really hibernate. We’re not made for it, I guess.” Snufkin said, a little mournfully.

“And what kind are you?” Little My said, teasing.

“A wandering vagabond. Have you got any matches? I’d fancy a smoke before I’m gone.” Moomintroll’s stomach plummeted.

“Oh, you can’t go!” He said, standing In time with Snufkin. Snufkin looked at him carefully.

“I have to go before winter hits,” He said slowly. “With my luck it could be as soon as a couple weeks, and I’d like to beat the cold.”

“But Snufkin, springtime only just got here! Surely you could stay a while, we have beds!” Snufkin sighed.

“Well,” he said, more to himself. “A few weeks… Maybe I can still leave before wintertime comes…” Moomintroll nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, I can introduce you to all of my friends! It’ll be splendid, Snufkin!”

Snufkin thought a moment longer. Finally, he nodded. “Alright. I suppose I’ll stay. Will you show me a decent camping spot?” Moomintroll’s face fell.

“You’re not… going to stay?” He said.

“He could have that nice flat area by the bridge.” Moominmamma suggested.

“That’d be nice. Only a stone’s throw from your home. Not too far at all, Moomintroll.” Moomintroll perked up significantly at this.

“Alright!” He said, moving to pick up Snufkin’s pack for him. “Shall I help you set up?”

“That- well… that is very nice. But you should finish your lunch. It’s not worth your time.”

“Nonsense! I’d be happy to!” Moomintroll bounded down the porch to the camping spot, carrying Snufkin’s (admittedly heavy) pack, as Snufkin resolutely followed.

“It seems our Moomintroll has finally found someone to be a suitor to!” Moominpappa remarked, picking up his newspaper. “Reminds me of my days of youth.” Little My scoffed. Moominmamma smiled thoughtfully. He was a good lad, her Moomintroll. He had chosen nicely, too.

“Quite, dear. What flavor wedding cake?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry Snufkin as Eurydice out of my cold, dead, slimy, gross little goblin hands


End file.
